Experimentations with an Alternate Universe
by Lizzy733
Summary: I don't know if this has been done or not, but Zim's the human and Dib's the alien hell bent on taking over the world! *le gasp!*
1. The Story

I decided to play around with an odd point of view. Dib's the alien and Zim's the human who has found some legitimate reason to keep man kind from being destroyed... the horror... (it's early, give me a break...)  
  
Zim shoved himself up against the side of the brick building and darted many a glance around himself.  
  
"This is it", he told himself. "The Dib can hide no longer! I will get to him... oh yes, and perform such an evisceration that it will have to be released on a Faces of Death video... it will be glorious..." Zim stifled a chuckle when suddenly, a large spotlight was directed at him. Zim froze in sheer shock over the occurrence. Had he not been sneaky enough?  
  
"You're not breaking into MY base Zim! Even with all your spy gear, my machines can outmatch you at every turn!" Dib yelled from behind a line of garden gnomes. A slight trickle of sweat found its way down Zim's face and the boy stared with large eyes at the offending backyard arsenal. Their optics began to glow an eerie red as a hum of activation could be heard. With a short, but loud scream, Zim abandoned his position aside the house and ran for the nearby cover of a small bush.  
  
Lasers cut through the air, slicing through the vegetation, but did not harm the occupant.  
  
"Ha! What were you saying Dib? You're brains are full of parasitic diseases if you think you can beat me with your space age thingies!" Dib flushed with some sort of rage... "Oh... and you have a BIG HEAD!"  
  
"My head's not big!" he exclaimed with much force.  
  
"See ya Dib!" Zim exclaimed as he chanced darting from his cover and down the road.  
  
Zim forcefully opened the door to the Membrane household and quickly rushed into the kitchen, where the Professor was getting his necessary coffee- fuel.  
  
"Dad, I can't stand that alien! I HATE him!" Zim demanded while breathing heavily.  
  
"Now, now son, you shouldn't be bias. Some children can't help their ethnicity."  
  
"He's not a child" Zim thinks to himself quickly. "He has to be older than (switching to really spooky voice accompanied by Zimmish hand gestures) any human alive!"  
  
"Do you even have a brain?" asked the purple-haired girl sitting at the nearby table.  
  
"Well, Gaz (said with emphasis), for your information I just so happen TO have a brain, a very good one!"  
  
"Psh, wish you'd use it then..." Directly following the utterance, Zim's jaw drops and he points an accusing figure at his younger sibling.  
  
"I'll have none of this arguing in my house!" Professor Membrane exclaims, suddenly noticing the skirmish. Zim's eyes go wide as he looks towards his father.  
  
"But she..."  
  
"No buts, to your room son!"  
  
"Ga..."  
  
"Immediately!"  
  
"Fine, I'll go up to my room, and plot some dastardly way to get you back for this Gaz (said with much contempt)!"  
  
"I wouldn't try ANYTHING if you want to keep your head" his scary sister demanded. Zim glared at her for a moment before giving up and scaling the stairs to his domain. With an almost unheard sniffle, Zim sat down at his computer desk and typed a few things.  
  
"Soon I'll catch you Dib, and they'll see... oh how they will see... as you meet your final doom."  
  
Look! The scene just faded into darkness! What could this mean?! I don't know... maybe if you READ ON you'll be able to find out!! That's just a hunch though...  
  
Dib closed the door of his odd home and peeped out the blinds of his windows.  
  
"I can't believe that guy! He's always trying to break into my house and I haven't even come up with a plot to destroy the planet yet!" Dib sighed heavily as the sound of squeaky footsteps can be heard.  
  
"I like the monster burger man... he says the dancing pocket midget thingy will smather us in buttered chicken crisp!" Dib sighed as he looked at his robot helper.  
  
"You know, there's really something wrong with you... I just wish I could figure out what..." Dib brought a hand to his chin as he pondered the possibilities. As he was doing this, the monkey picture behind him lifted up to reveal a static filled screen. Soon, the image cleared to show the two tall Irken leaders who were eating meat pies.  
  
"Invader Dib!" exclaimed the purple one with a mouth full of meat. Red brought a hand up to his forehead.  
  
"Look, are you any closer to taking over that planet? We really need somewhere to store all our snacks, now."  
  
"Uhm... yeah, actually I was planning on using this giant slingshot and water balloons and..."  
  
"That's nice Dib..."  
  
""Yeah, yeah, yeah... just hurry up already, or we're going to turn the place into a planet of unimaginable pain and make you the leader, understand?" A perturbed Red said. Dib gulped nervously.  
  
"Yes my tallest" he stated through a dry throat.  
  
"Good." The transmission ended as the screen turned to static and once again, the monkey slid back into place. Dib looked down at the robot who was entertaining himself by trying to spit a hobo in the eye.  
  
"Gir, we really need to take this planet over soon and... hey, where'd that thing come from!" This hobo is, by far, the ugliest Dib has ever laid eyes on. From the beard of rat's nests, to the flies buzzing around his face, this guy was nasty!  
  
"I found it in the chimney! Can we keep it?"  
  
"We..don't..have...a chimney..." The robot's expression remained the same, staring out at nothing with his tongue hanging out innocently. Dib shook his head to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Just get it out of here. It doesn't look... clean..."  
  
"Okeydoo!" Gir turned to the homeless man and began to whisper in his ear. "Wanna go to," he paused and looked around the room, "a rave?" The hobo's eyes grew a bit larger and the disturbing specimen stared at the droid.  
  
The scene fades out all spookily... what a disturbing place for a fade out... MOVING ON!!  
  
"Ha! I'd like to see you out ferret your weasily way out of this one Dib!" Zim exclaimed as he pressed the enter button on his keyboard. On the computer screen, an asteroids-like game was playing and you can see a ship blowing up.  
  
"Victory is MINE!!" A banging on the wall or some other source...  
  
"Be QUIET! I am trying to draw you drowning in a lake and you're interrupting my creative thought process!" Zim raised an eyebrow at this, and then shrugged it off so he could resume his game. As little laser sounds emanated from the computer, the telephone in Zim's room began to ring.  
  
"Who would be calling... me?" Zim thought aloud as he walked over to the phone cautiously and picked up the receiver.  
  
At Dib's house, the phone speaks... "Hello, you have reached the residence of ZIM, please state the reason you are attempting to contact my mighty superiorness."  
  
"Look Zim, I came up with another plan to conquer your world and, seeing as you would care, I just thought I'd let you know before I enslaved you and everyone you've ever known."  
  
"You!" Zim exclaimed from the other side of the phone. "How dare you contact ME at my domicile you Wretched... wait, did you say conquer the world?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah... well, I gotta go. See ya when you're a slave to the Irken Machine!" Dib immediately hung up the phone, leaving Zim, not only speechless, but rather motivated. Dib looked at his confidant, who had somehow gotten rid of the unwanted houseguest. Gir just stared right back.  
  
"You see when he comes over, we're going to let him in and I have this one button labeled self destruct, but it's actually the trigger for a big mind control ray that will make everyone listen to what I say. When Zim sees it, I know he won't hesitate in pushing it. It will be like he enslaved his own race!" Dib exclaimed to his pal. Gir continued to stare.  
  
"Oh, never mind... come on Gir..." Dib began to walk away, but the robot remained behind. "Gir?"  
  
"The puppies eat babies" he said in a disturbing way, before returning to his usual antics and bounding after his master.  
  
About forty-three minutes after the phone call, Zim had arrived outside his nemesis house and glanced around nervously. Where there was usually a quartet of lawn gnomes, where four empty grass patches.  
  
"There's something not right here..." Zim took a chance by walking directly up to the door and trying the knob. It opened immediately.  
  
"Hey, that was easy!" he cast off all his wariness, and strode right into the living room. The idea of this being a trap had completely eluded his mind. With no contest, Zim traced his usual route of entering the underground lab, where he could surely do some damage and stop whatever evil thing the Dib was plotting. It didn't take the boy long before he found a large red button marked 'SELF DESTURCT FOR BASE: WARNING do not touch, ever... don't even try to think about it.'  
  
'Yay!' Zim thought as he brought a pointed finger forward to touch the key, but he paused at the last second. 'What if this is a trap. Yes, some evil trap to trick ME, Zim, into doing some unimaginable horror against my own kind! That stupid, stupid Dib thing I..."  
  
"HI MONKEY!!" Before Zim had realized it happened, Dib's robot slave had come up behind him and yelled loudly. This so startled Zim that he accidentally pushed the button.  
  
"WARNING self destruct activated!" came a computerized voice. Zim screamed, looked at the robot and screamed. Gir screamed along that second time, and Zim ran for his life, arms flailing in the air.  
  
"Wait!" Dib exclaimed as he came out of his hiding spot. "This isn't supposed to happen..."  
  
Wow... look at that exterior view of the house: birds singing, a neighbor watering his lawn, a hobo doing unhealthy things with a chicken... and suddenly, Dib's house explodes in a fiery doomish blast which would be enough to make Shmee smile in pride. Pieces of house fall back down to the ground as two charred figures escape the rubble. Both are badly burned. Zim immediately collapses from the stressful event.  
  
"You jerk" Dib states, as he uses the last of his energy to point at his enemy. He then proceeded to fall over. Gir walks by, unscathed and pauses to look at the two fallen being.  
  
"Hmm..." he mumbles and walks on.  
  
The END  
  
That was ... odd. Oh well, it was an odd thing... it's 3:04am and I have class and work tomorrow so chao for now! (I am aware of the misspelling of chao and I don't care, that's the way I do it at 3 in the morning. 


	2. Disclaimer

O.O I forgot a disclaimer!! I own very little, and what I do have, I'm pretty sure you don't want... Have fun with not sueing me and I might buy more Zim merchandise *can't wait to put her license plate thingy on* Just so we get this straight, I do not own this stuff... 


End file.
